Red Snowflakes
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Roxas is caught shopping on Christmas Eve by a curious Axel, and tries to hide his shopping bag. What's inside, Roxas? AkuRoku Xmas oneshot.


_A/N: Hey! This is an AkuRoku Christmas present for you all – early I know, but I hope you like it anyway. I couldn't resist posting it. But yes, I shall get to updating my other fanfics. I only just finished my exams (woop woop!) and so I'm having a little relax with this oneshot. Enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the idea for this story.**

**Red Snowflakes**

"What're you doing Roxas?" His voice made me jump, and I almost hurled the shopping bag I was holding in the air in fright.

"Nothing," I said quickly, causing Axel's green eyes to narrow suspiciously at me. Grinning, I attempted to slide away from his presence, but my attempt was unsuccessful, because he caught me by the wrist, and I yelped, making the few stragglers that were still doing their shopping glance at me strangely.

"Oh really?" Axel asked, his eyebrows raising and almost touching the fiery tendrils of his bright hair. I gulped. He was speaking in his I-know-you're-lying voice, and it only made my heart race faster; my face was most certainly flushed a light pink. Why was he even here anyway?

In a not-so-subtle way I slipped the shopping bag into my other hand, and Axel smirked at me, catching onto the fact that the something I was hiding from him was inside said shopping bag. I tried to slip my wrist out of his grip, and his arm muscles tensed as he held me in place; gulping, I tried to tear my eyes away from him.

"What's in the bag, Roxy?" He asked again, grinning at the nickname he used on me. He knew I disliked it, but he used it anyway, causing a frown to appear on my face. I stuck out my bottom lip childishly as I ripped my eyes away from his gorgeous green ones. This was supposed to be a surprise! There was no way I was going to let him see it before tomorrow.

After all, what kind of Christmas present would it be if it was opened a day early?

"It's just grocery shopping that I'm getting last minute for my mum," I lied, hoping, praying that he would believe me.

"I know you're lying," Axel smirked, trying to sneakily maneuver his free hand into the bag; I whipped it out of his reach before he could do so. "Your eyes always dart to the left just moments before you lie," he said matter-of-factly.

Damn. Stupid Axel, knowing me so well… "Well… it's n-nothing you'd be interested in," I tried. My lying would've worked if I didn't stutter. Why was Axel the only one I couldn't lie to? I ground my teeth together out of frustration and nervousness.

Axel sighed, his shoulders slouching at the movement, as his bright green eyes scanned my face. I bit my lip, hoping he would just simply drop this. "I've gotta go," I said quickly, and this time I yanked my wrist as forcefully as I could without injuring myself, and took a step backwards, thinking that he'd let me go because of the random force I used.

No such luck.

"Argh!" Both of us grunted, Axel louder than I because he fell on me, thus muffling my cry. Both of us were lying on the linoleum floor of the shop, looking as if we were from the pages of a cartoon; our faces said it all.

"Get off me!" I huffed, attempting to shove Axel off me. By this time, he was sitting on my stomach, pinning me to the ground, and my shopping bag was centimeters from my fingertips. I prayed he wouldn't dive for it, but my silent prayers seemed to invoke the bag's fate, and Axel reached for it, successfully whipping it out of my reach.

"No, don't-!" I warned, but it was too late. His large hand had already delved into the depths of the shopping bag; his face lit up with curiosity and surprise, while mine became disgruntled and annoyed.

"Merry Christmas," I muttered, as Axel stared glassy eyed at his 'surprise' gift. He was staring at it open mouthed so long that I became worried. What if he didn't like it? Was he staring at it in horror? Or surprise?

"Do you like it?" I asked hesitantly, surveying his expression. The tattoos under his eyes, shaped like daggers, were elongated due to his expression, and his green eyes were sparkling. "I love it!" He cried happily, grinning widely.

"Is that me?" He asked excitedly, pointing at the little figure concealed in snow globe he was holding. I smiled faintly at his enthusiasm, and nodded, looking up at him from my place on the floor. I wondered when he'd realise what position we were in and get off me, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't mind it down here, and even though the floor was cold, Axel sitting on top of me kept me warm anyway.

Suddenly, I blushed, noticing the reality of the situation. Axel was sitting on top of me. I felt my face burn, and I muttered something incoherent, trying to distract myself. Axel was too busy staring into his newly acquired present to notice my flustered expression.

In a motion that made me jump slightly – as much as one can do when pinned to the floor – Axel gave the snow globe a sudden shake, and I flushed as he beamed excitedly, watching the red glittering snow swirl around on the inside of the glass.

I gave a small cough, and Axel stared down at me, and his emerald eyes widened. "Crap, sorry!" And with that, he finally got off me. Of course, being Axel, he was a tad clumsy, and almost tripped over my leg, and had to grab the shelf next to him for support while I got to my feet, still a bit pink.

"This present is awesome!" Axel beamed, staring again at his mini-self in the globe and watching the last of the fiery snowflakes fall to the ground. "Where'd you find it?" He asked.

"I got it custom made," I mumbled, brushing myself off. My shopping bag lay lonely and discarded on the cool floor, now forgotten. When I looked up at Axel, his smile slowly drooped, and my heart dropped with him. Why was he sad?

"I didn't buy you anything yet…" Axel said sadly, giving the globe small, sad shake and making it glitter again. "And it's Christmas tomorrow," he mumbled, his eyes slowly becoming darker as sadness loomed over his shoulders. My heart dropped as I witnessed his emotional descent; I hated it when he was sad.

"You didn't have to buy me anything," I reassured him, leaning forward slightly. I decided to make a bold move; reaching out timidly, I let my fingers curl around his. Around the warm hand that wasn't holding onto the snow globe. My heart jumped with nervous excitement when he responded positively, squeezing my fingers gently.

"Wait!" He smiled, looking down at me. His eyes had a sudden bright sparkle in them, and I was unsure whether to be nervous, or excited; that spark either meant something awesome was about to happen, or he was about to land us both into a huge amount of trouble.

With a single movement, Axel carefully placed my snow globe safely out of harm's way on a shelf, and then inclined his head downwards, making eye contact with me. The emotions boiling in his eyes made my heart flutter – a good flutter, not a bad one – and my eyes widened as Axel leant forward, pressing his lips to mine.

I was in shock, and couldn't move for the first couple of seconds, but my body slowly became functional again, and I let my eyes slide close in bliss. This is what I wanted the first time I met Axel, almost a year ago now. We'd become close friends, and I knew that Christmas was coming up, so I'd put a plan in place to show him how much I cared, but that didn't seem to matter anymore; I let out a quiet moan as his soft lips moved to my jaw line, where his hot tongue slowly caressed my skin.

"Merry Christmas Roxas," Axel whispered playfully, his voice husky and soft. I shuddered ecstatically as I felt his breath against my neck, and kept my eyes closed. His warm fingers squeezed mine, and I slowly opened my lids, reclaiming my vision.

I watched as Axel retrieved the snow globe from the shelf, and both of us left the shop, appearing a little flushed, and wearing sheepish grins on our faces. I was certainly going to enjoy this Christmas, I concluded, letting Axel lead me out of the shopping complex with his warm fingers entwined with mine.

_A/N: An AkuRoku Christmas to you! Hee I hope you liked it! ^^ It was cute to write – this is my first KH oneshot, actually. Please review now! And I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!_


End file.
